Happy Birthday
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: This is a birthday gift for Becca. Logan is in love with Kendall. But is Kendall in love with Logan even though he has Jo? Warning: self harm and slash


This is for Becca cuz… drum roll please! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY! And she's super awesome and stuff so, yah know? I had to do something special for her! Anyways I hope you like this Becca!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the boys… Or anything else you may recognize…

General POV:

'I'll never be good enough… He'll never want me…' Logan thinks to himself, bringing the razor across his wrist for the fifth time.

Many of you are probably thinking, "What the hell? Why is he cutting himself?" Well, to answer your question, Logan has been in love with Kendall since he was 13. When they came out to L.A. Logan thought he would finally be able to make a move on Kendall. That was before Camille attached herself to him like a leach and Kendall got Jo. Now, the reason Logan is cutting himself at the moment? Kendall just told him he was in love with Jo and wants to marry her. Kendall also forgot today was Logan's birthday. What a great day it has been for him, right.

Logan sits in the bathroom, wrist over the sink, with blood dripping down. He watches as the blood makes rivulets on the egg white sink, before finally going down the drain. Suddenly there is a knock on the door causing Logan to cut a little too deep.

"Shit!" Logan says quietly turning on the water.

"Hey Logan, you okay?" Someone calls out.

"Yea, fine! I'll be out in a second." Logan responds turning on the water and cleaning the sink, the razor he uses, and his wrist.

He puts the razor back in its hiding spot, behind the toilet where no one would find it, and wraps his wrist. After making sure there was no evidence of what he had just been doing, Logan pulls down his long black sleeved shirt and opens the door.

"Took you long enough." He hears Kendall say before rushing in, slamming the door shut.

"Of course… Just had to be him…" Logan says quietly to himself, walking to his and Kendall's shared room.

Oh yeah, he was forced to share a room with Kendall. That was just the cherry on top of the sundae… Of course he wouldn't want to share a room with Carlos or James… Who knows when they might accidently have sex on his bed. At least with the rooming together, it always has to be one of their beds. The downside though is if Kendall ever takes Jo up to their room. It's not like Logan can say, "Get out of my room. I'm in love with Kendall so hop off his dick, it's mine." Well, he could, but he's not that kind of person. As Logan enters his room, he freezes. He looks around and sees red rose pedals on Kendall's bed, candles lit, and what he was guessing apple cider chilling in a bucket of ice. That wasn't it though, because that couldn't be enough. On the bed was Jo, reading something. Logan steps backwards, ready to run out of the room, when he steps on a creaky floor board. Jo's head snaps up and her mouth falls open.

"Logan, it's not what you think!" Jo says standing up.

Logan, not wanting to be hurt anymore, rushes out of the apartment. He ignores Jo calling for him to come back running to Palm Woods Park. He runs as far as his legs will let him, before collapsing on the ground under a tree. And with just his luck it starts to poor outside, causing his clothes to get soaked. He curls himself into a ball, rocking back and forth, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Logan! Logan! Where are you?" Logan hears Kendall call out.

Before Logan can do anything, a loud boom of thunder scares him. This causes him to turn into himself even more. Logan huddled closer to the tree, trying to block everything out. He feels someone wrap their arms around him, lifting him gently. He burrows his head into whoever is holding him shoulder, and squeezed his eyes closed. Logan, feeling warm and protected, falls asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

~Page Break~ Page Break~ Page Break~ Page Break~ Page Break~

Logan wakes up, jolting up, confused to be his room. He tries to get up, but there is a weight over his stomach, holding him in place. He looks to see who the dead weight is and sees a Kendall, his face snuggled into Logan's side. Logan pokes Kendall's side, trying to get him to wake up.

"Stop it. Five more minutes mom." Kendall mumbles out, snuggling his face into Logan's side some more.

"Kendall, I'm not your mother. Now wake up." Logan says pushing Kendall off the bed.

As soon as Kendall hits the cold floor, he jumps up in a ninja pose, looking for who pushed him off. When he sees it's Logan he jumps on top of him, tickling his sides.

"N-no! S-stop!" Logan chokes out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

While trying to stop Kendall, Logan accidently hits Kendall with his bandaged wrist, making him cry out in pain.

"Logan! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? What did I do?" Kendall cries out, panicked.

"I'm fine." Logan grinds out, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

As soon as Logan enters the bathroom he shuts the door and pulls up his sleeve. He takes the bandages off and watches as the blood runs down his forearm. He watches the blood for a few minutes before he hears a gasp. When he hears the gasp he looks up and sees Kendall, his face turning pale.

"L-Logan? What are you doing to yourself?" Kendall chokes out, tears welling in his eyes.

"N-nothing." Logan says, looking anywhere but at Kendall.

Suddenly Kendall grabs Logan and pulls him into a hug. Kendall runs Logan's back comfortingly, as tears run down his face.

"Logie, please, tell me what's wrong." Kendall cries, letting the tears run down his face.

Seeing no alternative, Logan pulls out of the hug and goes and sits on his bed.

"Have you ever been in love with someone you knew would never love you back?" Logan asks, looking down at the ground.

"Yes." Kendall says, surprising Logan.

"Oh. Well, then I guess you know why I did it…" Logan says, a stray tear falling down his cheek.

"Logan, anyone would be lucky to have you. Remember that okay?" Kendall tells him, sitting down next to Logan and taking his smaller hand into his own larger hand.

"Yea, sure. And you wouldn't say that if you knew who I was in love with…" Logan says quietly, making Kendall strain his hearing to be able to hear him.

"Who do you love?" Kendall asks, grabbing Logan's chin gently and making him look Kendall in the eyes.

"You." Logan says before kissing Kendall.

Kendall is paralyzed in shock for a moment, making Logan feel rejected. Logan quickly pulls away, tears streaming down his face because of the rejection.

"I'm so sorry Kendall! Please don't hate me!" Logan cries out.

Kendall puts his hand out to touch Logan and frowns when Logan flinches away. Ignoring the way Logan flinched, Kendall pulled Logan into a hug.

"Logan, I could never hate you, you should know that by now." Kendall whispers into Logan's hair.

He feels Logan nod against his cheek, and smile slightly.

"And since we are saying who we love, I guess I should tell you who I love…" Kendall starts to say before being cut off by Logan.

"It's okay Kendall. I know you love Jo." Logan says, pulling away from Kendall and pasting on a fake smile.

"Well, too bad I don't." Kendall says with a slight frown.

He watches Logan's head shoot up, hope lighting in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Then who do you love?" Logan asks hopefully.

"You silly." Kendall says, pulling Logan into a quick kiss.

They kiss each other slowly, making sure the other didn't want to pull away. Logan pulls away first, his famous half smile playing on his lips.

"Wait, if you love me, why did you date Jo?" Logan asks, thinking that it was all a trick.

"Because, I thought you were straight. When we got to L.A., I was going to ask you out but Camille attached herself to you immediately. I thought that since you were hanging out with her all the time, you liked her back. And when Jo came here I thought she would be the perfect distraction. She knew I was in love with you from the start though. I didn't want to hurt her. And she actually had a boyfriend back home. He's really nice too. Anyways, she said that if I made you jealous we'd probably have a better chance of knowing if you liked me liked me or not. And today when you saw the flowers on my bed and everything else, Jo was helping me get ready to tell you I loved you." Kendall says, his voice getting quieter near the end.

"Aw, I'm sorry I ruined it." Logan said, smiling from everything he was just told.

"It's okay, as long as I get you." Kendall says, pecking Logan lightly on the lips.

Logan smiles and lays his head down on Kendall's chest.

"Oh, and Logie?" Kendall asks.

"Yea, Kenbrows?" Logan replies happily.

"No more cutting. Or else I'll cut myself. Got it?" Kendall tells him in a completely serious voice.

"Got it." Logan replies, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? I felt like this was one of the best things I've written so far. What did you guys think? Reply and tell mee!<br>And happy birthday Becca! I hope you liked it doll!


End file.
